Kagome and the New Bounty
by Chaos Incatasi Fox
Summary: Kagome is a top bounty hunter, whom no other hunters can keep up with her. Miroku, her boss is finding it difficult to find her new partners. That is until HE came walking in that faithful day. Read now to find out what happens after that. An exciting story of...okay shoot me it is one of my first stories and probably not that good. Rated M for I have no idea yet
1. Chapter 1

Divine: Sorry for not updating my other story but as you can tell I am working hard on more than one I am only human after all

InuYasha: No she ain't this woman is a…*get cuts off with a hand slapped in to his face and a death glare from both Kagome and Divine*

Kagome: well he is gone mad from all the sugar he has gotten and the fact that Divine is slow…

Divine: I AM NOT SLOW DAMN IT!

**The Hunter and the trainee**

Kagome woke up and began her morning regimen taking a shower, brush her hair and teeth, putting together an outfit, she choose one of her favorites a green spaghetti strap tank top, black jeans, her black cowboy hat, and her vest. Her shoes were the same as always her 4-inch high-heeled cowgirl boots. After breakfast for which she had a scrambled egg sandwich with extra hot hot sauce on it, Kagome looked up her next job on her computer and smiled. '_Well looks like this next bounty is going to easy_' Kagome snickered and logged out of her account so that her roommate Ayame would not ruin all of her files…again. She then got up, fed the dog and walked out of her apartment one day in October smiling 'It's almost Halloween...I wonder if Sota needs help again or what' shaking her head she headed to her midnight black mustang and smiled

"Ahhh what a wonderful day such a waste to use it for an indoor meeting"

Ayame woke up about 30 minutes later with a loud long honk from Kagome and she screamed "DAMN IT KAGOME!" Said woman was waiting in the mustang for Ayame her Partner in the bounty hunting business to come out so they could get to work. Kagome logged on to her account for work on her smart phone, checked off the next five bounties, and found where they were. Damon Warfield, Maxwell Soudan, Westfield Soudan, Elizabeth Mander, and Dawn Dagon, these five people seemed to be in the same group and had the same amount on their heads. Ayame ran out with her bag over her shoulder, a donut in her mouth, coffee in her left hand, her jacket around her elbows, her iPod, phone, headphones and keys in her jacket pockets, her face in a look of anger and sleep.

"Gee 'Gome…thought I told you to wake me up if we were going to be late for work. Ayame took a bite of her donut and buckled up then started to complain more when her phone went off. She had set her ringtone, as 'Do you like waffles' by Parry Gripp. Kagome drove to the bar and parked waiting for Ayame to get off the phone. She did a few moments later "Sorry Kags that was Kouga he wanted to know when the partner switch was going to happen I told him I don't know and then asked why he wanted to know…he just said that I would have to wait and find out." Kagome shook her head and shrugged

"I don't know I will ask Miroku though…there are five people in this bar with our names on them though and I know how to trap them if you want a bonus let's do this right and do this fast." Ayame grinned and pulled out the rope and handcuffs. Both Kagome and Ayame laughed and went in to the bar

The girls' boss Miroku was starting to get pissed that Kagome and Ayame had not called in and they were almost 30 minutes late again. If they were to show up late tomorrow he would have to fire her, he was getting ready to call Kagome when Sango burst in holding her new catch wrapped in rope and lots of gaff tape. Sango had been sent to Shikon High to tell the students of what the she did and why the business was started. The assembly was about to start when the Tech crew came out holding a person wrapped in rope, what seemed to be gaff tape, and a page of paper that looked like a Bounty poster. She was stunned and then asked how the man had gotten in to the school in the first place. Miroku sighed and was now remembering that he owed Sango $500…she had to pay the school, who gave the money, to the techies out of her pocket. He jumped when she started to remind him about the $100 he owed her still…he had forgotten that he had borrowed some money back in high school so that he could surprise Kagome and Sango with the fact that he had gotten each of them a certificate to get a permanent tattoo where ever they wanted.

Sango was about to hit Miroku when Kagome walked in with the five people from the bar and Ayame behind them, the two sighed.

"Miroku why give me easy jobs I am one of your best friend and I have been here longer than anyone…next time you assign new partner give me someone who can handle my rough way of work. Ayame could barely keep up with me and she is a full wolf demon, I am only human," Sango laughed at Miroku's classic expression and because of Kagome she had out smarted Miroku again and she was right Ayame looked like she could not keep up.

"...but you did not even know who to go after...how...who...what...when...buhhhhh?" Miroku was once again in shock; Kagome had gone past him in to the system and found the bounty she was supposed to go after…in fact she went after the next five that were on the bounty list. Miroku could not keep up; Kagome was better than he was and she had gone through more than ten partners. Miroku was about to mention when she could get a new partner when his phone went off.

"Hello? Yes, this is Miroku, what is up? You are sending the new Hunter in right now. Thats impossible, the last Hunter you sent in ended up being sent on a goose chase still has not come back from it…yes I know he could still be out there…that is why we were going to send our best in…hold on let me ask" Miroku turned his head to Divine when the doors slammed open. A sliver haired man walked in, walked up to the counter, and looked at the small group at the desk.

Divine: Cliff hanger sorry but that was the only way I could end this…and no I could not have gone on that would have ruined it for both you and me

InuYasha: Divine is a Half demon like Kagome and me here ain't that right wenches? *looks at the two very pissed off females and notices Thor's battle hammer* ~gulp~ …Did I mention I am now going to be helping Divine with her other story and what not? *runs for life and grabs Shippo hoping he would help and save his ass*


	2. Chapter 2

**~Partnership and the training~**

"Excuse me sir are you the manager of this establishment here or did I come at a bad time?" Everyone looked at the man and then at Miroku, wondering what he would do or if he would even answer that man, Kagome smirked and prepared a little welcome speech in her head that Miroku did every time. _"Hello and yes I am the manager. No you did not come at a bad time, but a wonderful time you see the _trainer_ is here today and will be happy to take you around the ropes you show you what, we do here at '__Demon Runners__'. Welcome…Mr.…?"_

"Hello how may we help you?" Miroku said stopping Divine in her train of thought. Sango went up to the counter and let the man back all the while she kept her guard up hoping to get a partner for the first time in months. The man looked at the group starting with the wolves who growled at him. Kagome was looking up things on her smart phone when Miroku pulled out of her hands scowling at her. The Silver haired stranger looked at Miroku, grabbed the phone and put it back in Kagome's hands making her blush.

"Th-Thank you…I could have gotten out my other phone though…my I ask your name kindly stranger?" The man nodded and the sat down on Miroku's desk spilling the coffee and papers on the floor.

"Yes you may…but right now I need to ask if you also save missing persons?" The man whom no one seemed to know the name of…minus Kagome who had done her research on him the moment he walked through the door. Miroku nodded and then scowled at Kagome, he knew she knew something but he also knew that she would not speak until the man spoke or she could no longer hold in a laugh. Neither happened, Kagome's phone went off.

"Hello?"

…

"Who is this" a longer pause then a dial tone, which had everyone looking at Kagome wondering what she would do.

"…Well it's a good thing I am able to hack in to the signal…searching…searching…Found him…Namiko Spiadar (AN: this is pronounced Spider if you are wondering) hmm seems that he wants to have someone fall in to his trap…though it seems he has fallen in to mine" Kagome smirked then put her phone away

"Is that the guy who kidnapped some of of importance to you, Mr. Takahashi? I have been trying to find him for a few years but he always gets away…he killed my twin sister so I need to collect what is rightfully the Higurashi's property" Kagome started to get a wild look in her eyes and a white aura surrounded her making her look hot to the touch yet with a deadly glow. Everyone near Miroku's desk looked at Kagome not caring about the aura, but how she knew the man's name.

"What…oh the name…heh yea I knew who he was…I hacked Miroku files, this guy is the new trainee and he is MINE!" Everyone gulped and Miroku looked like he wanted to throw something at Kagome, Miroku himself did not know the files had been sent to him.

"Heh your smart girly…and what do you mean yours? But yes my last name is Takahashi I am InuYasha Takahashi" someone squealed in delight hurting the InuYasha's ears. He looked around not able to find where the sound came from, then he was then glomped.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT _**THE**_ INUYASHA IS HERE," the glomper screamed making InuYasha cringe.

"Watch the ears…I am a half demon but my hearing is better than wolf-turd's here" he said pointing at Kouga and Ayame. Ayame did not seem to care that her boyfriend had just been insulted she was too busy not trying to scream. Everyone looked at Kagome when she cleared her throat.

"Eri get off of the new guy and Ayame don't you dare scream, or I will personally choose your new partner…and Sango will not be happy with my chose. If you really want to know what I mean ask Miroku, I mean he always welcomes the new hunters…right boss?" Miroku merely nodded and finished picking up the paper work and coffee cup and set it on the other side of his desk.

"Yes Yes…calm down Kagome just because you and Sango are better than me does not mean that…"

"OH ok so you are saying you would not mind me putting YOU with Ayame here? Ok now where did that list go…" Sango looked at Kagome and then at Miroku and smiled

"So you know who goes with whom? Heh whatever your planning I think I will like…just as long as I am not with the wolf again…he asked way to many questions about you Gome." Kagome nodded and pulled out the list from under Miroku coffee cup making it spill…again.

"Yes yes I do and no worries since I was the one who made the list this time around your not…I think…oh yes…he's with Ayame here…you're with…Riko….he wears lots of purple and says his hand is cursed with a pick up line at ever corner…and I am taking the new guy." Everyone nodded and Sango laughed she finally got to mess with Miroku's head

"Yes the list was done…wait…that suspiciously sounds a lot like…me…THANK YOU MY DEAR FRIEND…just don't scare the poor guy." InuYasha was smiling he got to work with someone who had as much hate for Namiko as he did, but he was wondering _Who is your sister Kagome…I saw the pain in your eyes when you spoke of her…whom have you told that I can ask?_


End file.
